


River Chats

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Transformation, Bathing with others, Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Cultural Differences, Embarrassment, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Overprotective lovers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate finally gets to take a bath in a river like she did back home after convincing Cyclonus to let her do so.  But she finds out she's not the only one who likes bathing in the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Chats

Despite Cyclonus having to take a bath in his own home, it was still something Tailgate wasn't used to.  She had always bathed in the river, never having to pull up water for the bath or having to heat it up.  While it was nice to bath with Cyclonus in his giant bath without having to worry about others peeking on you, it just didn't feel as... clean.

 

Tailgate had a hard time explaining it to Cyclonus due to how he couldn't understand the rushing water being better for cleaning than the privacy of one's own bath in their own home.  Yes, he did rinse off, but Tailgate couldn't stand being in the dirty water for so long.

 

So after some time, he finally started taking her out to get a decent scrubbing.  She was okay with quick baths, but when she wanted to get really clean, Tailgate was escorted to a river of Cyclonus's choice.

 

It was a relief for her except for the fact that he often went away to give her privacy.  She didn't mind him being considerate of her privacy, but even back at the village, there was always someone there.  Heck, she had even bathed with her friends a few times; they would just not look in her direction while staying near the river to make sure nothing or no one tried to attack her when she was vulnerable.  It was how they always did it.

 

And today was no different.  No sooner did he kiss her goodbye had he already left.  Primus, she wished he could at least stay with her, but she knew he had some issues with privacy.  Getting him to take a bath with her in a river was an impossible feat, but for him to watch her bath when he wasn't in the bath with her was something he couldn't do either.  He had tried to explain it once before, but she had stopped him when it became hard for her to make sense of his long explanations.

 

Sighing, she quickly undressed herself behind some bushes before she settled into the river quickly.  At least the water wasn't too cold, she thought as she set up the soap she had brought with her.  She didn't feel comfortable being out here by herself even though she knew Cyclonus was close by in case something happened-

 

Tailgate didn't expect someone to come out of the bushes across the river she was on.  Nor did she expect to see it be another young woman like her who was just as naked as she was.

 

"AAHH!"

 

"HYAAHH!"

 

Both girls screamed as Tailgate dropped into the water while the other jumped back behind the bushes.

 

"I-I"m sorry, I-I d-didn't know someone was here!"

 

Tailgate was about to speak when she suddenly recognized the voice.  It couldn't be- "Thornstriker?" she stood up a bit, her hand covering her upper body, to get a better look at the other.

 

Thornstriker quickly recognized the other in return, peaking back over the bushes to get a better look at her, "T-Tailga-?"

 

Suddenly a figure appeared between them, crashing down from the skies with great force as the form of Cyclonus stood up to point his crossbow at Thornstriker.  His red eyes narrowed so tight that it scared Thornstriker into screaming again out of fright and falling back on her bottom.

 

She then found those eyes blocked as a red and black jaguar came from her side, placing itself between her and the God of Night with eyes equally as furious as the other.  Teeth bared back and growling, the God of Wrath was so focused on the intruder that had caused Thornstriker to scream that he failed to see the entire situation.

 

The same went for the other god, his instinct on autopilot as he moved to put himself between Tailgate's intruder and Tailgate.  But when the jaguar stood against him as he was preparing to fire, he focused all his attention on the new attacker.  His lover was behind him vulnerable and defenseless and he wasn't going to give this animal the chance to harm her.

 

But before chaos could commence, the one person who was still to her senses quickly saw where this was going and sprang into action.  "WAIT!  CYCLONUS, STOP!"

 

She forgot about her own nakedness as she ran to her lover's side to grab his arm.  "Cyclonus, it's okay!  It's only Thornstriker!  She's not an enemy!  Put down your weapon!"

 

As Cyclonus struggled to turn his gaze away, instinct telling him not to, from his enemy to try and make sense of his lover's screams, the jaguar began to put its weight down onto its back legs.

 

That was until it was blindsided by the other naked female grabbing its side.  "Bloodshed!  No, it's Cyclonus and Tailgate!  Don't hurt them, they're our friends!"

 

With both gods distracted, the tension-filled atmosphere dissipated, letting both men look around trying to make sense of what was going on.  They both registered their lovers naked and vulnerable by their sides.  They both finally recognized each other.

 

And they both noticed the other woman across from them who was as bare as their own lover.

 

It was almost a comical instantaneous reaction were it not such a serious moment.  But there was still something funny about seeing two of the most stoic gods in existence look away with blushes on their faces before quickly moving to try and cover up their lovers.

 

As for the women, they would finally become aware of their naked states only after their lovers pulled them into a hug (Bloodshed would quickly change into his god form for this) and didn't freak out as much.  Though they both still threw their arms around their god's neck.

 

"I-I'm sorry," Thornstriker broke the silence as she looked to Tailgate, "I-I didn't mean to scream... I-I thought there was n-no one else here..."

 

"I-I t-thought the same.  I-I'm sorry I screamed too."

 

"N-No, it's okay, I s-startled you.  A-And L-Lord Cyclonus...I-I'm sorry f-for screaming at you-"

 

"It's... fine..." Cyclonus had a hand to his face as he held Tailgate closer, unable to do much else considering he had just seen another woman naked and had nearly lost his life trying to kill the God of Wrath.  Primus, this was not a good day.  "...I'm sorry for pointing my arrow at you..."

 

"I-It's okay... y-you were just trying to protect Tailgate," she stuttered as she blushingly looked to her lover who still had his head buried into her shoulder, "I-It's okay now Bloodshed, I'm alright."

 

He slowly nodded, holding her closer still as he tried to hide his own embarrassment.

 

It was a little while before anyone could speak again.  The women were able to calm their lovers enough to finally have them let go.  It would be another awkward bit of talking from there to get them to give them some privacy so they could finish bathing.  But after some convincing, both gods walked away from the clearing to give the women some peace and privacy during their bath.

 

The awkward atmosphere remained. At least it did for Tailgate.  She and Thornstriker were just a few feet apart from each other on the one side of the river.  Thornstriker was washing her hair, humming to herself as she worked out the soap in her hair.

 

Tailgate wanted to talk with her.  They had hesitantly laughed over their lover's reactions to their nakedness, but other than deciding where they would bath exactly, they had not spoken much.  Part of the problem was that Tailgate couldn't look at the other.  She wasn't shy or offended by the other's nakedness; rather, it was because of the other's body.

 

It was hard to overlook.  Thornstriker was... beautiful.  She had a petite body with soft curves and small, perky breasts.  Her legs were smooth and thin, much like the rest of her small body. She had a tiny waist and such smooth, pale skin... 

 

Tailgate was everything other than that.  Short, pudgy, large waist and fat thighs.  Her skin was dark, not a nice dark like the God of Wrath was, just a dirty mud colored dark.  Her hair was white like an old woman's and her breasts sagged into the flesh of her bulgy stomach.  Primus, what was she doing?  Showing Thornstriker such a hideous image.  And she had also flashed the other's lover as well.  Primus, what had she done?  What would they think of Cyclonus for having such an unsightly girl as his lover?  She knew he had already taken some slack from some gods about taking such an average human for a lover.  He was more than capable of being with someone who was as beautiful as Thornstriker.  Or even some of the perfect looking goddesses.  She only really knew Eclipse and Red Alert, but still there were plenty more out there and probably a few who were attracted to the God of Night.

 

"How have you been, Tailgate?"

 

Tailgate blinked, not expecting the other to say anything. She glanced over, seeing Thornstriker had dunked herself in the water, only her head stick out of it. 

 

The pretty woman gave a small smile and repeated, "How have you been? It's been a long time since we've actually talked to each other..."

 

"O-Oh, I-I've been fine." Tailgate suddenly felt subconscious as the other continued to look at her. Though she knew Thornstriker was only looking at her face, she didn't want the other seeing her body. She slowly sank down into the water as well, only her head sticking up. "I went home to visit recently."

 

"Oh really?"

 

She nodded. "Cyclonus... He doesn't take me back often. I... I don't think he likes my friends very much. But he let me go home a few days ago, so I was able to spend time with everyone and my father."

 

"How is your father? Last time you told me he was sick."

 

"Oh, he's fine now. It was just a bad cough." 

 

"Well, that's always good," she giggled softly, nodding her head.  

 

"H-How are... How has your family been?"

 

"Oh, my brother and his wife are doing fine.  I went to see them about a week ago and they were getting ready for the summer solstice."

 

"S-Summer solstice?"

 

"Yes.  In my village, we celebrate the warmer days with a feast and celebrations."

 

"Celebrations?"

 

"Well, it's often just fun festivities and all.  But we usually end up having a big feast that includes all the remaining food we stored from last winter and a lot of the new foods we've started to grow and produce."

 

"Wow," Tailgate said in awe, "I didn't know other places did that at the beginning of summer."

 

"We do.  And I've heard of a few others that do it as well," Thornstriker moved to sit up on a rock in the river, her breasts just below the water as she motioned to Tailgate to come join her, "What does your village do?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Does your village do anything when the summer starts?"

 

"Oh... We... We don't really celebrate summer."

 

"You don't?" Thornstriker watched as her friend sat next to her, huddling over herself even though her body was covered by the water.

 

"We don't," Tailgate started as she sighed, "We worship Cyclonus as our god in my village and... well, he is the God of Night."

 

"Umm... oh..."

 

"Yes.  And the warmer days means longer days.  And shorter nights.  So we often saw it as being the days that our God would lock himself away."

 

"Lock himself away?  But why would you think Lord Cyclonus did that?"

 

"Well... he's not a very talkative god," both girls chuckled a bit at that, "So my village only knew so much about him.  And so we thought for a long time that Cyclonus, knowing that the longer days would ensure humanity's survival because of the warmth and crops and all, would force himself to stay away.  Lock himself away so that he could not turn the day into night as quickly."

 

"That... sounds so sad..."

 

"Yes.  We thought Cyclonus was hurting himself by doing this for us.  So as the winter started to pass and the spring and summer started to come... We would see it as a sad time because our God wouldn't come out as often and hide himself away, even if it was for our benefit. We still appreciate summer and like it, it's just... We were saddened when we thought our God was leaving or staying away from us."

 

"Oh... I understand," Thornstriker said, nodding to herself. "Well, at least you know now that he wasn't hurting himself."

 

Tailgate gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes... it did calm down some of my worries." Rubbing her hands together, she felt awkward as she tried to think of what to say next. She certainly didn't want the conversation to die out. She had to think of something...

 

Well, she could at least ask about that rumor she had been hearing, since Cyclonus wouldn't tell her anything about it. "Is it... true that Lord Alpha Trion asked Lord Bloodshed to join the Council?" 

 

Thornstriker gave a soft sigh. So. More people knew about it... Bloodshed would not be happy about this at all. He had hated the idea of being on the Council... He said his mother had been on it and he didn't want to be compared to her. Especially since she had apparently been a very wise member before her passing. Not to mention he didn't really want to have to talk to some of those people in said Council. 

 

"He did... Bloodshed... He declined, but Lord Alpha Trion told him to think about it more. And his father is pushing him too." 

 

"What about you?"

 

"... It's not my decision. I... I don't think he would be bad, but..." She gave a small smile and giggled. "I don't think working in groups is really Bloodshed's thing." 

 

"I think I have to agree with you there.  Even though Cyclonus doesn't like working in groups that much either."

 

Thornstriker chuckled, "He does seem a bit standoffish when there's a large gathering he has to mingle in.  Reminds me of Bloodshed a bit."

 

"Yeah," Tailgate let out a small giggle, "They do seem to not like social gatherings that much."

 

"Bloodshed hates any sort of gathering. He's always so grumpy and brooding - especially whenever his father is around. His mood just worsens so much."

 

"Cyclonus gets like that when Lord Megatron or Lord Whirl is around... especially Whirl.  He doesn't like him a lot."

 

"Bloodshed doesn't seem too fond of him either.  He told me to avoid him if I ever meet him."

 

"Good advice."

 

They both gave one last loud laugh before they started talking again.

 

"So... Speaking of Lord Cyclonus and Bloodshed..."

 

"It's surprising they still aren't friends yet."

 

"Yes..." Thornstriker chuckled again, "Surprising indeed.  So... how has Lord Cyclonus been?"

 

"He's been fine. Not as busy as he is in the fall or winter, so he spends more time with me."

 

"Oh, that's nice."

 

Tailgate nodded. "How's Lord Bloodshed been?"

 

"Fine as well... Just irritated with this whole Council business. And my brother has been giving him a hard time... Again."

 

Tailgate raised an eyebrow. "Again?" 

 

She nodded. "They don't get along... At all." 

 

"Oh... that must be tough."

 

"Sigh... I've started to get used to it."

 

"Still... It's probably a pain for you."

 

Thornstriker couldn't help but to giggle. "As I stated before, I'm growing use to it."

 

"Has it always been like that?"

 

"Y-Yes... ever since they met.  At least Wheeljack is alright with him when he comes by."

 

"Your brother's wife, right?"

 

"Yes - she's always accepted Bloodshed... Unlike my brother."

 

"Why doesn't-"

 

"He just really doesn't like Bloodshed..." she said, giving a heavy sigh. Primus, this was just making her depressed... She hated how her brother and lover didn't get along, but it was just something she needed to accept, despite her reluctance to do so. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she gave a small smile to her friend. "How does your family get along with Lord Cyclonus?"

 

"Oh... Oh, my father likes him... And Cyclonus... I actually don't know. He always seems indifferent that it's hard to tell sometimes." 

 

"Oh?  But isn't your father the head priest of your village?"

 

"Yes.  Though he takes his reverence of Cyclonus a bit too seriously sometimes.  It's sometimes funny watching my father praise Cyclonus and all when we come home."

 

"... Oh my, that does sound quite awkward."

 

"I know.  I almost don't know what's worse.  Having an in-law that hates you or an in-law that worships the ground you walk on."

 

"Oh Primus."

 

Both girls couldn't help themselves as they burst out into giggles.

 

Meanwhile, about a good distance from the girls, their god lovers were sitting in a small clearing in the grass with a giant rock.  Cyclonus was crossed legged on top of it while Bloodshed was lying on the ground next to him in his jaguar form.  His black and red rail twitched and flicked itself about as the giant cat god lounged about.

 

"Are you honestly still angered by the fact that I saw your lover naked?"

 

Bloodshed just let out a growl, glaring daggers at the other. 

 

"You do realize that you had seen my lover naked as well?"

 

The glare lingered for a bit before the cat turned to glare at the grass in front of him.

 

"Are you really that embarrassed over seeing another woman besides your lover naked?  After how many other women and goddesses you were with before Thornstriker?"

 

The glare returned, "Oh, and who else was blushing?  I seem to remember your face lighting up like a tomato."

 

"We were both caught off guard.  And anyone would have been embarrassed."

 

"I can only imagine your thoughts on seeing another woman other than Tailgate naked.  After all, you don't have a lot of experience with them, do you?"

 

A glare answered him back.  "I never saw the need to try and screw as many women as I could.  Unlike a certain family I know of."

 

The jaguar's face scrunched up as it turned away and huffed loudly.  That burned and it being true didn't help.  Bloodshed hated it when people pointed that out.  What he did and what his father did were two entirely separate things.

 

He shouldn't, but he wasn't going to let the other get the last word.

 

"So what if I did?  That was the past.  Ever since I met Thornstriker, I have never touched another woman."

 

"So you say."

 

The jaguar turned back again to glare at the God of Night.  "I have nothing to say to you.  I don't need to prove anything to you.  All I care about is treating Thornstriker right, unlike 'other' gods."

 

Cyclonus made no outward reaction to the jab, but his eyes turned darker as their stares held.

 

"As much as I hate her brother, I don't keep her caged away from the only family she has left."

 

"If you are accusing me," Cyclonus made as if to stand up as his head turned fully to the other, "Then say it.  Or are you a coward who can only hide behind his words?"

 

A growl answered him.  The God of Wrath did not like to be called a coward.

 

"You're really itching for a fight, aren't you?"

 

"I'm not suicidal, if that's what you mean."

 

"Oh good.  I've only just gotten off probation with the council."

 

The joke did not go over smoothly with Cyclonus, but he held his tongue.  Primus, what in the name of Primus was Alpha Trion thinking asking the God of Wrath to join the Council?  

 

"Speaking of which, are you considering the position Alpha Trion offered?"

 

The jaguar gave him a puzzled look.  "... What does it mean to you?"

 

"We're the ones who nearly had you killed.  Just wondering if you were thinking of joining the same people who wanted you dead before."

 

"...None of your business."

 

Cyclonus didn't need anymore.  He nodded before turning to look away.

 

His thoughts were not as calm.  He didn't say no, so there was... some consideration to the offer.  Otherwise, Bloodshed would have spat and said outright he wasn't.

 

It was logical.  The Council was a good position and came with its perks.  Cyclonus didn't like groups and preferred to be left alone, but those perks, and Alpha Trion convincing him, was what got him to join the Council.

 

Bloodshed could probably benefit from becoming a member of the Council... him and his human lover.

 

He heard the women giggling.  Both gods sighed.

 

Cyclonus hoped Tailgate finished up soon.  The silence was getting more awkward by the second.

 

END


End file.
